


Ты - свет

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Modern, Mutual Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Попытка найти новую норму.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Ты - свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yours Is The Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862102) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



> У этой истории есть продолжение − «Звените всю дорогу» https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506195

Ты − свет, которым рождается мой дух: ты − моё солнце, моя луна и все мои звёзды.

− Эдвард Эстин Каммингс(1)

***

Иногда в квартире 221Б становилось слишком душно.

Воздух становился густым, невозможно было ни говорить, ни даже дышать. Ни один из нас не мог сидеть в такие моменты, поэтому мы бродили поодиночке из комнаты в комнату. Я брал в руки чайник, чтобы наполнить его, и снова ставил пустой. Он вертел в руках микроскоп, вставлял в него предметное стекло, бросал на него мимолётный взгляд, а затем вынимал и отбрасывал в сторону. Одно стекло разбилось. Я ничего не сказал, даже не взглянул на него. Но он аккуратно смёл осколки.

Как бы мы ни были счастливы снова быть здесь, снова вместе, [и мы были счастливы, правда] были ещё ночи, когда всего этого становилось слишком много. По крайней мере, именно так я это видел. Шерлок никогда ничего не говорил, но всегда соглашался на моё предложение прогуляться. Даже в такую холодную зимнюю ночь, как эта. Он закутался в чёртов Белстафф, намотал на шею шарф и натянул кожаные перчатки; всё это было так знакомо и в то же время казалось каким-то новым.

На самом деле, эти слова в значительной степени подводили итог жизни в данный момент.

Знакомое и новое.

Мы тихо спустились по лестнице, чтобы не потревожить миссис Хадсон. Было уже достаточно поздно, даже в районе Бейкер-стрит было тихо, если не считать нескольких человек, спешащих к станции метро, отчаянно желающих успеть на последний поезд. Мы шли и не разговаривали, пока не миновали музей Мадам Тюссо. Было холодно, но безоблачно, под удивительно чистым пологом звёзд и ледяной белой Луной.

− Я часто смотрел на звёзды, − наконец произнёс Шерлок.

Погружённый в свои мысли, я только промурлыкал что-то в ответ.

− Когда я был... далеко.

Вот как мы стали называть эти три года. Это звучало лучше, чем «когда ты был мёртв». Не то чтобы мы говорили об этом. Точно так же, как мы избегали упоминать о моей внезапно расторгнутой помолвке и возвращении на Бейкер-стрит. Может быть, было бы лучше, если бы у нас были такие разговоры; иногда казалось, что мы были раздавлены всем тем, что не сказали.

Хватит ли у меня смелости начать разговор?

Но сейчас казалось, что Шерлок хочет поговорить.

− Звёзды выглядят по-разному в зависимости от того, где находишься на планете, − продолжил Шерлок. − Раньше я этого не знал.

− Да, широта или долгота. Или что-то в этом роде. − Прошло много времени с тех пор, как я уделял этому столько внимания. − Я думал, ты занят спасением мира, − сказал я немного отрывисто. − Удивлён, что у тебя было время смотреть на звезды, − я тут же пожалел о своих словах. Какой же ты идиот, Джон Ватсон. Шерлок действительно хотел поговорить, а я должен вести себя как полная задница. − Прости, − пробормотал я.

Он помолчал, мельком взглянул на меня и пошёл дальше. 

− Разве это считается, если я пытаюсь спасти только свою часть мира? − в его голосе звучало неподдельное любопытство.

Хорошо. Эти слова заслуживали серьёзного размышления, а не просто резкого ответа. Но я не был уверен, что морозная полночь на Мэрилебон-роуд − подходящее время и место для размышлений. 

− Конечно, это считается.

Внезапно я вспомнил разговор с Майкрофтом вскоре после возвращения Шерлока. У меня не было привычки разговаривать с этим человеком. Но он застал меня врасплох в «Спиди», когда я завтракал. Шерлок ушёл очень рано, чтобы досадить Лестрейду, и я уже получил несколько раздражённых сообщений, задаваясь вопросом, когда я сочту нужным присоединиться к ним. Но мне хотелось позавтракать в субботу утром. Кроме того, я знал, что они просматривают только фотографии с места преступления, что должно означать, что Шерлок в безопасности. Если, конечно, Лестрейд не задушил его.

Майкрофт сидел напротив меня, разглядывая яичницу с беконом и бобами то ли с презрением, то ли с тоской, но мне было всё равно, как именно. Как обычно, он не стал лукавить, а сразу перешёл к делу. 

− Шерлок рассказывал вам о снайперах? − вот что он сказал, и мой мир перевернулся.

История, рассказанная Майкрофтом в то утро, ошеломила меня. Почему Шерлок никогда не говорил мне, почему он прыгнул с крыши Бартса?

Почему я никогда не спрашивал?

Разумеется, я ничего не сказал Шерлоку о том, что рассказал мне Майкрофт. Это было бы слишком просто. К тому же − слишком страшно. Как только я узнаю всю правду, мне придётся что-то предпринять. Сказать что-то.

_Считается ли это, если я только пытаюсь спасти свою собственную часть мира?_

Становилось всё холоднее, и теперь мы были единственными прохожими в поле зрения. По молчаливому согласию мы повернули назад, к Бейкер-стрит и дому. Звёзды, казалось, застыли над головой, и это заставило меня подумать о нас двоих, тоже застывших на месте. Я взглянул на Шерлока, идущего рядом со мной, и внезапно представил себе, как он сидит в каком-то тёмном и одиноком месте на другом конце света, представляя, что звёзды, которые он видит, видны и над Лондоном. Над его частью мира.

Мне хотелось кое-что сказать. Мне всегда хотелось что-то сказать человеку, чья рука время от времени касалась моей, когда мы шли. Никто из нас не отдёргивал руки, и как бы глупо это ни звучало, этот простой факт помог мне понять, что подходящее время для разговора скоро наступит.

Но сейчас я сказал только: 

− Чай, когда мы вернёмся домой.

Я взглянул на него и увидел мягкую улыбку. 

− Чай, − согласился он.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) − Эдвард Эстлин Каммингс (англ. Edward Estlin Cummings; 14 октября 1894, Кембридж, Массачусетс − 3 сентября 1962, Норт-Конвей, Нью-Гэмпшир) − американский поэт, писатель, художник, драматург.


End file.
